Evie
by sorgin
Summary: Solo era una niña avanzando a saltitos por el mercado. Sola y vulnerable ante aquellos rudos hombres de ácido sudor y rudas manos. O quizás eso era solo lo que mostraba a los que no miraban con la suficiente atención.


La isla de los perdidos nunca fue un hogar. Se construyo como una cárcel, una fortaleza inexpugnable donde encerrar a los villanos más peligrosos que las tierras libres hubiesen conocido. Matarlos hubiese sido considerado un acto deshumanizado y por ello decidieron acinarles como animales en una granja. La mayoría opinó que era mucho menos violento y bastante más práctico, puesto que mientras hubiese villanos siempre existiría a quien echarles la culpa.

Lamentablemente como no hay guerra feliz, porque siempre hay vencidos, los monstruos que una vez poblaron sus reinos quedaron ahora presos de los relatos y la historia. Humillados, derrotados, y mal queridos, se convirtieron en sombras de lo que fueron y se vieron obligados a convivir para poder sobrevivir.

Los víveres, materiales y raciones llegaban contadas hasta la isla, donde eran repartidas entra la población hambrienta. Un cruel juego a través del cual lograban mantener a los habitantes alimentados, aunque no excesivamente, para de esa manera recortar sus fuerzas y prevenir las revueltas. Antes de darse cuenta, los que antaño soñaron con conquistar el mundo se encontraban suplicando a éste sus migajas para poder ver amanecer un nuevo día.

Los años pasaron y junto a ellos la sumisión y la comodidad se instalaron. Algunos incluso se atrevieron a rehacer sus vidas, apartando a un lado el odio y el rencor que aún albergaban sus corazones. Muchos tuvieron descendencia y la mayoría comenzaron a trabajar, más por aburrimiento que por necesidad. Aún así siempre quedaron entre ellos los que continuaron haciendo lo único que la vida les había enseñado, robar, violar y matar.

Los crímenes se sucedían a diario, eran tan comunes que parecía imposible que pudiese haber otra forma de convivencia. A menudo los que más los sufrían eran los niños. La mayoría abandonados al nacer en mitad de la calle solo podían esperan dos destinos. Que alguien les recogiese para utilizarlos cuando creciesen o por el contrario convertirse en el banquete de alguien, que presa del hambre les despedazaría y devoraría como si fuesen pedazos de carne sin vida.

Por otra parte, sobrevivir tampoco era fácil, aunque una familia apoyase a los más jóvenes, en especial si se trataba de alguien de gran hermosura. Los más hermosos, hombres y mujeres, descubrieron pronto que la belleza era el peor de todos los defectos y que andar a solas por la calle, incluso en pleno día, no era una buena idea. Aunque sus progenitores fuesen gente temida en aquel estercolero.

Así lo descubrió Evie, la hija de la reina malvada, la primera vez que su madre la dejo ir sola al mercado. Con la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello negro cual carbón y los labios rojos como la sangre, la dulce niña llamaba demasiado la atención. Su sonrisa encandilo a quien se la cruzo en el camino, dando diminutos saltitos mientras hacia ondear sobre sus hombros su capita azul. Cualquiera la habría confundido con una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Fueron ellos, los hombres de manos ásperas y cuerpo curtido por el trabajo los primeros que se fijaron en ella. Hombres rudos sin una pizca de piedad en el cuerpo. De esos que se alojaban en la zona portuaria y que frecuentaban las tabernas de mala muerte. Su líder de cabeza rapada y cicatriz en el ojo fue quien dio la señal al empujarla contra uno de los puestos de la plaza. El tendero al ver a la niña apoyada aparto su mercancía con rapidez y se puso a atender al otro lado, sabedor de lo que sucedería.

Los ojos de la criatura se llenaron de lágrimas y a duras penas consiguió girarse para darle la cara a su adversario. Golpeo con rabia el brazo del hombre que trataba de arrancarla el vestido mientras suplicaba por una ayuda que sabía que no llegaría. A su alrededor las gentes continuaban con sus quehaceres o esperaban pacientemente a que les llegara el turno para tomar a la pequeña.

Comprendiendo su situación la joven dejo de luchar y se resignó. Alzo el rostro y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas realizo una única súplica a su captor. Su voz hipada y sus mejillas sonrojadas le dieron el aire de tierna inocencia a punto de ser arrebatada y quizás solo por eso el hombre la permitió hablar.

\- Un beso por favor. – Pidió. – Aunque sea de falso amor. Nunca antes nadie me ha besado. – El hombre estalló en carcajadas al escucharla, pero acepto con el deseo marcado en sus pantalones.

En una decisión impropia de su crueldad se arrodillo ante ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y así poder cumplir su voluntad. La arrebató la pureza de sus labios e invadió su boca con brutalidad. Se separo de ella mostrándole la mirada de un animal encendido y ella le devolvió una de superioridad.

Allí no había magia, ni hechizos, ni conjuros y, sin embargo, la naturaleza de cada uno seguía tan viva en ellos que parecía imposible. Con gesto rápido el gañán se llevo la mano al cuello sintiendo como el aire se negaba a entrar en su cuerpo. Miro a la pequeña con horror mientras pedía ayuda a los hombres que minutos antes iban a compartir su presa. Pero éstos, solo le observaron con terror. La pequeña de cabello azul mostro divertida sus dientes ante la situación.

Las venas del hombre se hincharon y su piel se tiño cianótica. Su lengua creció hasta dejar de caberle en su boca e instantes después la vida le abandono por completo. Aunque ella nunca escucho su nombre muchos sabían de quien se trataba, un hombre feroz que había acabado con la vida de muchos y había violado a otros cientos para su diversión. Alguien a quien se debía evitar a toda costa. Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, una niña pre-púber de pequeña constitución mirando con sadismo el cadáver del hombro al que acababa de asesinar.

Recogiendo sus compras del suelo y arreglando su ropa con extrema lentitud consiguió lo que se había propuesto. El mercado quedo en silencio y todos la observaron sin perder detalle de sus movimientos. No había dagas ni armas, tan solo la ponzoña de sus labios. Unos labios rojos y gruesos que carecían por completo de carmín y que tan solo estaban humedecidos por su venenosa saliva.

Incrustando el tacón de su bota sobre el escroto del hombre paso literalmente por encima de su cuerpo y se dirigió dando pequeños saltitos hacía la salida de aquella plaza donde se formaba el mercado. Con el silencio aún testigo de sus actos la niña se paro en seco antes de girar una esquina y clavo su mirada en las personas que la observaban con desmedida atención.

\- Espejito, espejito mágico dime una cosa. ¿Quién es en este reino la más hermosa? – Su voz de hielo les hizo temblar y su risa suplicar por no ser los siguientes.

Fue así como la princesa malvada, tal y como fue renombrada dejo a los villanos sin una respuesta, pero con la lección bien aprendida. Debían temerla por ser hija de quien era, pero aún más por lo que era.

No muy lejos de allí una niña con el cabello morado se relamió los labios deseosa de jugar con su nueva muñeca, pero eso sería otra historia.


End file.
